Roommates
by Pyr0-Kat
Summary: Silver's Trainer Licence expires the day that Prof. Elm leaves on a one-month vacation to Kalos. Without his Licence, all but one of his pokemon are taken and he can't sleep at Pokecenters anymore. In contrast with being homeless, he decided to reach out to his friends who have settled down in apartments in Goldenrod. His choice: The girl banging his sister, or Gold. Preciousmetal


_**Author's Note:** Rated T for swearing. _

Silver turned, long hair whipping around and getting caught in his mouth. He spat it out, glaring. "What, do you have a _crush_ on me?"

Gold knew that he meant it to sound demeaning. That he expected Gold to laugh it off as a joke, saying 'Ahaha, nah bro, das gay.' He couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just smiled his goofy smile, pretending that he didn't see the obvious hatred sparkling in his gray eyes. "I dunno. Recently I haven't been thinking straight."

Silver just groaned, rolling his eyes and turning back around, stomping away. Gold didn't follow him this time, opting to idle in the doors of the pokecenter until the redhead turned the corner of a building, disappearing from sight. Gold sighed, turning around and walking back in the center. He collapsed on the couch next to Kris, sighing again. Louder.

"What's your beef?" The girl smiled, dropping her magazine on the glass table and settling with her elbows on her knees and head in her hands, amused smile pulling at the sides of her face.

"I need to stop flirting with all my friends." Gold lamented, rolling is eyes back in anguish.

"You never flirt with me." Kris pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, offended.

In an attempt to right this wrong, Gold leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the indigo haired girl, bringing his head close to her's. "Well, you don't have to sound so jealous about it." He murmured smoothly, dropping his voice an octave. Crystal snorted, pushing his face away. "Awh, baby, don't be like that. How about you and me get outta here, to someplace more private- _owch._ "

Kris crossed her arms, swinging one leg over the other and smiled with her nose up. Gold rubbed his shin, wincing. "See, this is why we can't have nice things."

"So, is Silver going to be staying at your place?" Kris questioned.

Gold sighed. "Ah, probably not. At this point he's probably prefer being a third wheel to you and Blue than hanging out at my dinky apartment."

Kris sighed with her friend. "Honestly, I feel kinda bad for him. Nurse Joy's are supposed to tell you when your Trainer ID is close to expiring, that way it doesn't sneak up on you like that."

Gold nodded, scratching under his hat. "Yeah. I mean, I'd be a fucking wreck if my pokemon were ' _apprehended'_ from me. I mean, what's the chance that Elm would be vacationing _the day_ that it expires. Fuckin' rude."

Crystal groaned, rubbing a temple. "He did sound really pissed about the whole thing. If his pokemon wern't taken, I'm sure that he'd have flown down to stay with Green." Gold pursed his lips, pouting. Kris smiled, slapping his shoulder "Don't be like that. I have a feeling that he'll end up at your place anyhow."

Gold raised an eyebrow, wrinkling his nose at the girl. "How'da figure?"

Kris stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, tonight is a sorta _girls only_ night. Even if I invited Silver in, Blue'd kick him out before he reached the living room."

Gold leaned over, wiggling his eyebrows. " _Girls only,_ you say?- _OWCH._ "

The boy rubbed his stomach as Kris began walking out. "See you later! Tell me how Silver fares as a roommate tomorrow, kay?"

"What kind of animal kicks her best friend in the stomach?!" Gold cried out.

"Love you Gold, later!" Kris smiled sweetly before disappearing through the automatic doors, leaving Gold alone in the center with a group of kids comparing their rattatas, arguing who'd beat who's in a 1v1 battle. The boy sighed, stretching his arms above his head before also standing up and leaving the center before a Nurse Joy realized that he didn't even have his pokemon with him and kick him out. Besides, on the off chance that Silver _did_ by some miracle end up with nowhere else to stay that night, Gold wanted to at least pick up his dirty underwear from the living room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! New fic here. This one's gonna have sporadic updates and a plot that I make up as I go. I just *Clenches fist* love these gays so much. Also, Blue is the girl. If I made the manga I would've made Blue and Green's names less confusing. Next chapters will be longer than this._

 _Plot also doesn't necessarily follow the manga! honestly I still haven't finished the g/s/c arc myself so there's only minor spoilers? idk here's a few notes on this chapter that I wasn't able to find a place for_

 _\- "Girls night out, you say?" "omg gold it's not like that (but it totally is ;) )"_

 _\- The conversation went like_

 _Silver: Elm left for a month long vacation to 'Kalos' earlier today. Where the fuck even is Kalos? I've never even heard of it before_

 _Gold & Kris: Omg you don't know Kalos? Go look at a map you fukin noob psh _

_Gold: (hey kris do you know where kalos is)_

 _Kris: (goddamnit gold I have no fuckin clue)_


End file.
